Rewrite ${(3^{3})^{-9}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (3^{3})^{-9} = 3^{(3)(-9)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{3})^{-9}} = 3^{-27}} $